Forbbiden
by Daemon Herondale
Summary: ¿Se imaginan a Edward y a Bella en un apocalipsis zombie? Bueno, eso no es lo que pasa aquí. Cuando Bella Swan conoce a su nuevo profesor se siente instantáneamente atraída hacia él, pero ¿saldrá algo bueno de la situación?
1. Chapter 1

Maldito Mike Newton, malditas insinuaciones de Mike Newton. Hacían dos meses que había entrado a estudiar en el instituto de Forks, y hacían dos meses de que Mike Newton había comenzados su maldito acoso hacia mí. Muchas chicas estaban detrás de él, pero aparentemente él encontraba más entretenido molestarme a mí.

Un día de estos me iba a molestar tanto que lo golpearía, pero estaba segura de que ese día no era hoy. Estaba sentada al final del salón esperando a que el nuevo profesor de cálculo llegara. Mike entro al salón con su caminar seguro y arrogante ¡Como lo odiaba! Puso su bolso en su asiento permanente y camino hacia mí. Me hundí más en mi asiento y me prepare mentalmente para lo que venía.

- Swan.- Susurro él sentándose a mi lado, lo fulmine con la mirada sin decir nada.

- Oh vamos, sé que quieres conmigo.- Sus ojos azules me mostraban cuanto le divertía fastidiarme. Me tomo de la mano con tanta fuerza que no pude soltarme, con su otra mano tomo mi rostro bruscamente y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.- Todas quieren conmigo, tu solo quieres hacerte la difícil. Pero terminaras como todas las demás, debajo de una sábana pidiendo más.- Sentí la sangre hervir debajo dentro de mis venas. ¡Cerdo sucio y asqueroso!

- Suéltame Mike.- Dije entre dientes, estaba a punto de explotar, quería gritarle todas las mierdas que quería decirle desde hace tiempo, quería golpearlo tanto como mis brazos me dejaran.

Deje de prestarle atención a Mike y no escuche nada. Eso me asusto. Significaba que no había nadie en el salón, o que todos nos prestaban atención a nosotros sin decir una palabra, lo primero era malo porque nadie me ayudaría en caso de que Mike se quisiera pasar, y era claro que mi fuerza era inferior a la de él y no podría hacer nada; lo segundo también era malo porque significaba que todos nos observaban, todos veían como la sumisa de Bella Swan se doblegaba a el cerdo de Mike Newton. Mike me miro con arrogancia, apretó más su mano en mi cara y mano y acerco su rostro al mío. Estuve a punto de gritar, solo que una voz se me adelanto.

- ¡Suéltala en este mismo momento! – Era una voz masculina, llena de furia contenida. Mike alejo ambas manos de mí y miro a su espalda.

- ¿Tu eres? – Pregunto al hombre que había interrumpido. Levante mi mirada para observarlo.

Era alto, muy alto. Su cabello cobrizo estaba desordenado de manera despreocupada, sus labios rosados y provocadores estaban fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto. Sus ojos verdes brillaban; sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. Su piel era blanca, incluso más que la mía, había un ligero rastro de barba en su simétrica quijada. Nunca antes lo había visto, hubiese recordado a alguien tan... Guapo, aunque esa palabra no le hacía justicia al increíble físico que poseía.

- Soy tu nuevo profesor de cálculo.- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Vi como la espalda de Mike se tensaba. ¿Profesor? Parecía muy joven para ser profesor.

- Oh, di-disculpe señor. Yo… Solo hablaba con Bella.- Dijo Mike tartamudeando, eso me hizo sonreír un poco. Estúpido Mike.

- Quiero que dejes de hablar con ella a partir de ahora.- Lo apunto con el dedo índice y entrecerró los ojos.- Si te veo cerca de ella vas a tener problemas chico.

Mike tropezó en su camino hasta su mesa y se sentó torpemente detrás de ella. El profesor me miro por unos segundos y luego camino hasta el frente de la clase. Pocos habían presenciado la escena ya que no había casi nadie en el salón. Muchos todavía no habían llegado.

- Soy el profesor Edward Masen.- Se presentó mirando a Mike.

Edward Masen, bonito nombre, para un sexy hombre. Me miro por un segundo y comenzó a escribir cosas en el pizarrón. Bueno, hasta ahora nunca había tenido ninguna fantasía con ningún profesor. Supongo que iba a comenzar ahora. Si fuese posible, lo violaría.

Veía como el profesor Masen escribía en el pizarrón y como explicaba algo sobre vectores. Pero yo solo veía sus labios moverse, no le prestaba atención a ningún sonido que salía de ellos. Él me miraba fugazmente mientras hablaba, yo sentía como me sonrojaba por eso, pero en ningún momento deje de mirarlo. Lo sé, soy idiota.

Mientras veía sus masculinas manos escribir sobre el pizarrón unas complicadas cuentas, me preguntaba cómo se sentirían sobre mi piel, me las imaginaba viajando desde mi cuello hasta mi intimidad. Mi vientre tembló de placer con ese pensamiento y me sonroje. Él me miro con una mueca torcida y mi corazón se detuvo, era tan jodidamente sexy.

Estaba segura que no era correcto tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre un profesor, pero no podía evitarlo. En ese momento solo quería devorar su boca con la mía y pasar mis manos por ese perfecto cabello cobrizo. ¿Se sentiría tan suave como se veía?

- Nos vemos en la próxima clase.- Dijo poniendo sus libros unos sobre otros. Salí de mi ensoñación al darme cuenta de que era la única alumna que quedaba en el salón, ya todos se habían ido, todos menos el profesor.

- La note distraída señorita Swan.- Dijo sonriendo. Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, había libros sobre él y varias carpetas. Yo recogí mis cuadernos y me puse mi bolso sobre mis hombros.

- Supongo que el cambio de profesor me tuvo un poco distraída.- ¿Por qué mierda dije eso? Él me dedico una sonrisa torcida y tosió un poco tapándose la boca con su mano.

- No diga eso señorita Swan, yo podría malinterpretar las cosas.- Su sonrisa se agrando y mi sonrojo también. ¿Cómo es que unas pocas palabras de este hombre me encendían de este modo? Me acerque a él y me detuve a solo un par de pasos, quería acercarme más, pero no sabía hasta donde podría llegar sin intentar violarlo.

- No veo como podría malinterpretar mis palabras señor Masen.- Le dije inocentemente. No sé de donde carajos salió todo eso, pero yo lo disfrutaba, y al parecer a él no le molestaba. ¿Acaso está coqueteando con mi profesor de cálculo? Esa idea me emociono.

- Oh señorita Swan, créame que si se puede. Así como se podría malinterpretar si yo dijera que estuve distraído con cierta alumna durante la clase.- Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda ¿De verdad dijo eso? ¿Me estaba jodiendo? Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas enrojecían.

- ¿Le habían dicho, señorita Swan, que cuando se sonroja tiene la apariencia de la persona más adorable del mundo? – Mis piernas temblaron y mi corazón se detuvo. Yo siempre me llevaba bien con mis profesores, pero nunca hasta este punto. Definitivamente, esta noche no iba a dormir por pensar en cierto profesor de cálculo.

- Gracias por lo de hoy.- Dijo recordando el incidente con Mike, cambiando de tema para no desmayarme frente a él.

- Cuando quieras. Idiotas como Newton deberían saber tratar a chicas hermosas como tu.- Mierda, acaba de decir que soy hermosa, mierda. ¿Alguien puede morir por unas simples palabras? Yo sentía que sí. Le sonreí tímidamente.

- Me voy antes de morir por combustión espontánea.- esa era una estupidez, pero con él sentía que podía decir cualquier cosa.

- ¿Tiene calor señorita Swan? – Pregunto cuando había caminado dos pasos hacia la salida. Me gire y lo mire, ¿No era obvio? Tenía ganas de violarlo, y cada una de sus palabras hacía estragos en mi cuerpo.

- ¿No lo nota profesor? – Humedecí mis labios y levanté una ceja. Eso era indebido, no debería hablarle así a un profesor. Era ilegal, o eso creía. ¿Por qué el permitía que yo le hablara así? ¿Por qué él me hablaba así? Esto terminaría mal.

- No deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación.- Dijo más para él que para mí.

- Pero la estamos teniendo.- Dije yo. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero ¡Dios! Con él si me quería quemar.

- Así es.- Dijo rascándose la barba casi inexistente. Sonrió mostrándome sus perfectos dientes.

- Supongo que me tengo que ir, nos vemos después profesor.- No quería, pero sabía que esto podía terminar mal y al parecer él no lo iba a terminar, decidí ser adulta y salir de ese lugar. Di tres pasos cuando su voz me llamo desde atrás.

- ¿Hace esto con todos los profesores señorita? – Pregunto con diversión. Yo sonreí, él quería que me quedara. Camine los pocos pasos que nos separaban, me incline hacia él y puse mis labios sobre su oído.

- Solo con los profesores de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y que huelen bien.- ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo mierda hice eso? No era correcto, yo no solía hacer cosas así. Él olía tan bien, no era un perfume, era loción mesclada con su olor natural, un aroma embriagador. Estar tan cerca de él hizo que olvidara todo.- Y que curiosamente enseñan cálculo, el curso que más odio.- Me separe de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Así que odia mi materia. Supongo que le podría dar unas clases privadas para que no le tenga tanto desagrado a la materia.- ¿Esa era una proposición de doble sentido? No me importaba. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que viniera de él. Enserio que estaba loca, pero no me importaba.

- Eso me agradaría.- Conteste sonriente caminando hasta la salida, me tenía que controlar o terminaría invitándolo a mi casa, eso no estaba bien, al llegar a la puerta el hablo en voz baja.

- Supongo que podría encontrar tiempo.- Dijo como si se estuviese concentrando en algo, no me quise voltear, así que solo asentí. – Solos usted y yo señorita Swan, espero que eso no la ponga nerviosa.- Dijo divertido, pero su voz me decía que hablaba en serio.

- Ya lo veremos profesor.- Dije mirándolo sobre mi hombro, él me miraba fijamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Cerré la puerta después de salir del salón y mi corazón latió furiosamente debajo de mi pecho. ¿Clases privadas con el profesor Masen? Oh santa mierda ¿Qué había hecho? Tenía que contarle esto a Alice, o tal vez no. Ella no pensaría que tener este tipo de conversaciones con un profesor era buena idea, o tal vez sí. Alice siempre reaccionaba de manera inesperada a ciertas cosas.

Como si la hubiese llamado con mis pensamientos la pequeña duende se apareció frente a mis ojos. Decidí no decirle nada por el momento.

- ¡Bella! Te estuve buscando por todas partes.- Me tomo del codo y me arrastro con ella hacia el estacionamiento. Calculo era mi última clase del día, así que estaba en toda mi libertad de salir de este lugar.

- Pues ya me tienes aquí.- Respondí riendo y caminando hacia mi camioneta. Alice me jalo hacia ella y me miro con ojos llenos de emoción.- ¿Sucede algo? – Le pregunte sonriendo, sabía que ella se moría por contarme, conocía a Alice desde hace mucho tiempo, y desde el primer día había sido mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Mi hermano se va a mudar con nosotros! Bella, él va a regresar.- El rostro de Alice se llenó de lágrimas de felicidad. Aunque no lo conocía personalmente, Alice me había contado muchas cosas sobre él.

Me había dicho lo excelente persona que era, como cuidaba de ella cuando era pequeña y le leía libros de fantasía antes de dormir. Me había dicho de las veces que lo llevo de compras con ella y él soporto todo eso solo para hacer feliz a su hermana menor. Alice lo admiraba mucho, y por algún extraño motivo nunca me había mostrado ninguna foto de él.

- Eso es genial Alice, me alegro mucho. –Le respondí secando con mi pulgar las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla. Ella me sonrió animadamente y me tomo de la mano.

- Vamos a mi casa y te quedas a dormir ¿Si? – Alice me miro con esos ojos. Con una mirada que te convencía de cualquier cosa, yo siempre era débil delante de esa mirada, pero ¿Quién no lo era? Alice siempre lograba lo que quería con solo mirarte con ojos de cordero lastimado.

- Tengo que buscar ropa en casa primero.- Eso me daría un par de horas menos en casa de Alice, lo que significaba menos castigo para mí. Siempre que accedía a ir a su casa ella me usaba como su muñeca personal y me vestía con cosas que yo usualmente no usaría, también me maquillaba y me peinaba; lo cual no era de mi total agrado.

- Sabes que tienes un montón de ropa en casa, solo hacía falta llamar a Charlie y avisarle, eso ya lo hice.- Sus ojos brillaron de orgullo por ella misma. A Alice nunca se le pasaba nada.

Bien.- Dije resignada. Alice bailo alegremente hasta su Porshe amarillo, un regalo de su amado hermano y se metió en el asiento del conductor. Hice lo mismo en mi destartalada camioneta roja y la seguí varios kilómetros hasta su casa. Seguí a Alice por todo el camino hasta que ella aparcó su auto a varios metros de la entrada de la casa, usualmente dejaba el auto en el garaje, supongo que después saldría por algo. Aparqué detrás de ella y me baje de la camioneta para caminar junto a ella hasta la entrada.

- ¡Edward está aquí! – Grito Alice emocionaba mientras corría hacia el interior de la casa.

¿Edward? Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue la imagen del profesorMasen, alto, apuesto, violable... ¿será él el hermano de Alice? Ella nunca me dijo exactamente a que se dedicaba, solo me había dicho que estaba en New York por cuestiones de trabajo. Debía de estar volviéndome loca, tanto fantasear con Masen me había puesto mal y veía cosas donde no las había. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta entreabierta fije mi mirada en el flamante volvo a un lado, lo mire con sorpresa por un par de minutos, el auto no pertenecía a ninguno de los integrantes de la familia de Alice que yo conociera, así que debía ser de su hermano.

Suspire a subí cuidadosamente los escalones hasta la puerta medio abierta, ¿Por qué todos tenían un auto genial y yo no? La vida te odia Swan, admítelo me dije a mi misma. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y camine arrastrando mi bolsa hasta la espaciosa sala donde Alice y un hombre alto se encontraban de espalda, sentados en el mueble más grande.

Los mire con atención, el hombre al lado de Alice era bastante alto. Su cabello cobrizo adornaba desordenadamente su cabeza. Su cabello me era muy familiar, demasiado familiar... ¿Edward?

- ¡Bella! – Grito Alice cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, cerré la boca rápidamente y le dedique una agradable sonrisa.- Al fin llegas, ven.- Me tomo de la mano alegremente y me llevo a un lado del mueble. El hombre volteo la mirada y pude verlo con toda claridad.- Bella, conoce a mi hermano Edward, Edward ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga.

Así que Edward Masen, el hombre que con solo una hora de mi atención había hecho que tuviera las más eróticas fantasías sexuales era el hermano de Alice, mi mejor amiga ¡Genial!

- Ya la conozco, está en mi clase.- Le aviso a Alice. Me miro a los ojos, sus profundos ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos ¡Mierda! Era tan sexy, a ahora viviría en la casa de Alice, donde pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo. No sabía si era bueno o malo.

- Eso es estupendo.- Alice aplaudió emocionada, la mire y sonreí involuntariamente, amaba verla así... Tan llena de vida.- Bella pasara la noche aquí, los tres podemos ver películas en la noche y hacer algo de comer; papá y mamá estarán toda una semana fuera de casa.- Dijo Alice mirándome con un brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos.

- Me dejaron a cargo, así que nada de fiestas salvajes.- Dijo mirando a Alice a modo de advertencia, Alice rio por lo bajo, divertida con la actitud de su hermano. Era tan tierno con Alice.

- Nada salvaje, tal vez algo pequeño. Bella me ayudara a convencerte.- Alice me miro ¿esperanzada? Edward soltó una carcajada y se vio tan… hermoso. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían de emoción y sus mejillas estaban rojas, algo realmente adorable.

- Supongo que podrían, pero si rompen algo de la casa la señorita Swan se llevara algún tipo de castigo por mi parte.- Dijo mirando a Alice y tratando de ser serio, ella solo se echó a reír sin parar ¿Era solo yo, o lo que él acababa de decir sonaba realmente sucio? Me llevaría algún castigo por su parte, pues yo no me oponía a eso.

- Oh vamos Edward, no estamos en horario de clases, puedes llamar a Bells Bella, "Señorita Swan" es tan formal y aburrido.- Dijo Alice soltando mi mano y acariciando las majillas de su hermano mayor.

Alice se alejó de nosotros y caminando hacia las escaleras, probablemente hacia su habitación.

- Bella.- Susurro Edward en mi oído. Mis piernas estaban temblando, mis manos sudaban y mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

Levante la mirada y observe sus seductores ojos verdes mirando los míos, una sonrisa torcida hacia sus labios más provocativos. Y lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en nuestros labios unidos, así que lo bese.

Pensé que él se opondría al beso inmediatamente, pero no lo hizo. Su lengua rozo mis labios y abrí mi boca para profundizar el beso. Inconscientemente mis manos fueron hasta su cabello y las suyas hacia mi cadera. ¡Dios! Se sentía tan bien; sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente con los míos, era como si sus manos tuvieran que estar sobre mí. Nuestras lenguas se tocaban sensualmente y mis labios se movían con una agilidad que nunca había mostrado con ningún otro chico.

- ¡Bella, Jasper acaba de llamar y me quiere ver por unos minutos, voy a salir! – Escuche como Alice gritaba desde el piso de arriba y me tuve que separar de Edward a regañadientes, él sonreía.

- Me voy a casa entonces.- Dije mirando a Edward juguetonamente y luego mire a Alice que corría hacia mí con un bolso pequeño de color crema en sus manos.

- No es necesario que te vayas, quédate con Edward mientras estoy con Jasper; solo serán unos minutos, máximo un par de horas.- Dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla ¿Cómo es que ella siempre lograba lo que quería?

- Bien, pero no te tardes tanto.- Le dije y ella rodo los ojos con diversión. Deposito un beso en la mejilla de su hermano y camino dando saltos hacia la puerta.

-Estamos solos.- Dijo Edward levantado una ceja. Nunca había sentido esto por un chico, así que no conocía hasta qué punto llegaba mi autocontrol, ¿Sería capaz de paras un par de horas a solas con él sin tirármele encima? Tendría que hacerlo.

- ¿Película? – Preguntó sentándose despreocupadamente en medio del sofá de cuero blanco con los brazos estirados a sus costados, asentí tímidamente y me senté a su lado.

Estábamos solos, y por lo mucho que conocía a Alice sabía que cuando estaba con Jasper dos horas eran como cinco minutos para ella, eso nos dejaría más tiempo a solas. ¿Qué de malo podría pasar? No es como si él fuese un pervertido que quería violarme, aunque yo no me opondría a eso.

Mierda, estaba jodida.

¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? Pss esta es la primera historia que voy a completar xD quisiera su opinión sobre ella y si quieren que la siga. Edward y Bella solos e.e ¿Qué harán? Modo Perver On xD Nos leemos luego :D Saludos desde Venezuela


	2. Chapter 2

Jelouuu! Aquí estoy otra vez, ¡qué bien que les haya gustado! Solo algo, apesto escribiendo Lemmons y si alguien se apiada de mí, y quiere ayudarme, pues pasarme un mensaje privado y hablamos ;)

Después de colocar una película de terror, algo sobre caníbales o eso parecía; busco bebidas para ambos y algunas bolsas con gomitas acidas y chocolates. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá frente a la tv de plasma. Teníamos las piernas dobladas y nuestras rodillas se tocaban, mire disimuladamente hacia él y note que él me miraba sin ningún disimulo, justo a la cara.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Le pregunte ocultando mi nerviosismo. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa siquiera? Digo, estaba increíblemente bueno, sus ojos eran hermosos, su cabello salvaje y sus labios pedían ser besados; pero seguía siendo solo un chico.

- no.- Dijo riendo, la luz de la tv brillaba con intensidad, lo que me daba una buena vista de sus hermoso ojos, sentía un cosquilleo intenso en mi vientre cuando me miraba. Mierda, quería besarlo.

- Bueno, eso es asqueroso.- Dije mirando mis manos mientras en la pantalla un caníbal deforme se comía los intestinos de una chica rubia. Tome algunas gomitas de la bolsa a mi lado y las mastique haciendo muecas por su acidez.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nada de asustarte y abrazarme para que te cuide? Esto es basura, solo la puse para que hicieras eso.- Comentó Edward frunciéndole el ceño a la tv. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Eche la cabeza hacia atrás y comencé a reír.- De verdad Bella, no me estás dando la experiencia completa.

- ¡Oh! ¿Eso era todo lo que querías? ¿Nada de tiempo de calidad juntos? ¿Conocernos mejor? – Todavía me estaba riendo, y él me observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Eso fue todo.- No pude entender porque dijo eso, pero no me dio tiempo de preguntar. Se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso con urgencia, su lengua irrumpió en mi boca, buscando la mía con ansias. Al principio no respondí al beso, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacerlo. Pero deje de perder el tiempo y pase mis dedos sobre su suave cabello; se sentía como algodón entre mis dedos.

Me atrajo con sus brazos más cerca, cada parte de nuestros cuerpos se tocaban entre sí, mis manos fueron de su cabello a su pecho, explorando todo lo que podía. Llevo sus manos al borde de mi blusa y comenzó a subirla.

- Esto está tan mal, en tantos niveles.- Murmuro entre jadeos, volvió a pegar sus labios a los míos y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda baja.

Sabía que estaba muy mal, pero no podía detenerme. ¡Demonios! No quería detenerme. Algo en sus pantalones vibro y me aleje de inmediato, era su celular.

- Vamos, no tengo porque responder.- Lo mire enarcando una ceja.

Alguien con un poco de sentido común se levantaría del sofá e iría directo a la puerta para alejarse de su sexy profesor, pero yo solo quería volver a lo que estábamos segundos antes.

- Contesta, puede ser importante.- Él resoplo pero hizo lo que le dije.

Mientras él sacaba su celular y respondía, yo me levante del sofá y con el control remoto apague la tv.

- Kate.- Oí que dijo en un suspiro. No quería escuchar su conversación, no quería ser de esas chicas que escuchaban las conversaciones de chicos a escondidas, pero no lo pude evitar. Me volví a sentar en el sofá, lo más alejada de él que pude y mire distraídamente una revista de modas que estaba sobre una mesa cercana.

- No esperaba tu llamada hasta mañana. Si yo también.- ¿Él también qué? ¿Quién era Kate? – Estoy... –Su mirada se detuvo en mí por unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada hasta la tv.- Mirando algo de televisión, Alice salió hace algún rato y estoy esperando por ella.

Así que yo no estaba con el ¿Lo había llamado su novia? Él muy bastardo hablaba con ella después de haberme besado de esa manera. Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían mientras mi enojo aumentaba. Me levanta y camine hacia la puerta.

- También te quiero, hablamos después.- Lo sentí caminando detrás de mí.- ¿A dónde vas? - ¡El muy cínico! ¿De verdad pensaba que me iba a quedar después de haber escuchado eso?.

- Me voy a mi casa, ¿Le podrías decir a Alice que lo siento? Me duele el estómago y de verdad quiero irme.- Trate de ser amable y evitar golpearlo en la cara. El tipo podría ser in maldito imbécil, pero aun controlaba mi calificación en cálculo, y de verdad no quería reprobar, así que me contuve.

- Yo podría buscarte algo para el dolor, te podrías quedar.- me miro a los ojos y de verdad, por unos segundos, quise complacerlo. ¡Al diablo! Me quedaría y le pediría una explicación. Este hombre estaba jodiendo mi sentido común, en serio.

- Claro.- Le dedique una leve sonrisa y deje que tomara mi mano. Caminamos hasta la cocina; me senté en uno de los taburetes mientras el rebuscaba en los estantes por alguna pastilla para el dolor y agua.

- Entonces... ¿Quién te llamo? – Mierda, apestaba en esto. El me miro con el ceño fruncido mientras ponía la pastilla y el vaso en frete de mí.

- Kate. Una amiga de Nueva York. – Dijo y se sentó a mi lado. Metí la pastilla en mi boca y la trague sin probarla. Odiaba tomar medicamentos.

- Le dijiste que estabas solo.- Señale tímidamente. Él rio y tomo una de mis manos, no lo aleje, se sentía demasiado bien como para hacerlo.

- No le iba a decir que estaba con una alumna, la cual es muy caliente y que me estaba besando con ella.- Sus ojos brillaron cuan solo una carcajada. Sonreí y apreté su mano.

- ¡Oh pequeños sucios! – Escuche la voz cantarina de Alice. Mierda.

- Alice, pensé que tardarías mas.- Dijo Edward tranquilamente, todavía sosteniendo mi mano. Esto estaba muy mal; Alice era mi mejor amiga y la amaba. Pero estaba tomada de la mano y muy cerca de mi profesor, quien también resultaba ser su hermano.

Me levante y Edward lo hizo conmigo, todavía sosteniendo su mano. Alice camino más cerca de nosotros y en su rostro estaba la sonrisa de felicidad más grande que le había visto.

- Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Oh, ¡Sera genial Bella! Saldrás con mi hermano. Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga. Sabía que serviría de algo nunca haberte mostrado ninguna fotografía del él.

- Siempre me pregunte porque nunca lo habías hecho.- Alice siempre me hablaba de lo perfecto que era su hermano, pero nunca me mostro una foto de él. Su madre, Esme, había querido mostrarme un retrato familiar y Alice simplemente hizo todo lo que hiciera falta para que no lo hiciera.

- Quería que fuera sorpresa.- Aplaudió y me abrazo ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No era como si nos estuviésemos casando o algo parecido.

- Alice, no estamos saliendo. Fue algo que paso; ¡es mi profesor! Creo que es ilegal que hagamos algo mas.- Solté la mano de Edward mientras ambos me miraban expectantes. ¿De verdad no lo entendían? Estaba mal.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño. Quería abrazarlo, de verdad quería. Pero no quería sentir cosas por él.

- Muy bien entonces.- Alice sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviese eliminando un mal recuerdo, y sonrió al tomar mi mano.- Vamos arriba, se supone que es una pijamada.

Esta chica tenía cambios de humor severos, pero se había olvidado de su hermano y yo. La seguí hasta su habitación.

- Sé que vas a cambiar de opinión Bells, lo se.- Alice se veía realmente esperanzada. ¿De verdad lo pensaba? ¿Su hermano y yo?

Tiro de mi a su cama y comenzó a hablarme sobre lo que le había dicho Jasper, algo sobre una fiesta. Mi cabeza estaba revuelta y no me pude concentrar en la que me decía. Acababa de estar con él y ya quería volver a estar en sus brazos.

Jolousote :* Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que sigan leyendo c:

Saludos y Besos, Darkys de Venezuela.


End file.
